Spell Of 3 Worlds
by MintyFencer
Summary: Buffy and Crew have summoned a few choice people from different worlds to destroy the First. But can they get along? Can they destroy the First Evil? Buffy: The Vampire Slayer X Left 4 Dead X Bleach. Please Read and Review. It all helps!


_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Buffy: The Vampire Slayer, Joss Whedon Is Responsible For _

_That And Much More Born In His Greatness._

Spell of 3 Worlds

Buffy The Vampire Slayer drove Mr. Pointy through another vampire, tirelessly destroying their essence with such ease, a simple drive through their weak spot, the famous heart. Kind of Ironic, that you have to stab a vampire in the heart and their hearts don't even beat. Xander attempted to shoot a crossbow at a vampire but failed, yet again.

"Oh, be careful-" Said Willow. Buffy jumped back as the arrow zoomed past and landed in the tree. Anya screamed as she was right next to the tree. Everyone turned in her direction. Buffy, Xander, Willow, Spike, Angel, Dawn, Andrew, Faith, and Robin. Anya saw a vampire and staked it behind her. Buffy and everyone knew that the apocalypse was near, and they needed people to help them destroy the First. Anya has one shot. They were going to do it tonight at 12:00 A.M. The Spell Of Three Worlds.

The crew trudged in a parade line, all of them making their way back to the Summer's home. Willow had made a portal back to the time Angel was being tortured by the First (3rd Season). The Gang finally reached the Summer's home and all found seats in the living room like usual. Xander, Buffy, Anya and Angel all chose the couch. Dawn and Spike sat together on the big armchair. Everyone else found seats.

"So how are we going to do this?" Said Xander.

Anya shifted next to Xander. "Well, someone has to wish it."

"Who wants to wish it?" Said Dawn with spike's arm around her.

Buffy gave dawn and spike a deeply concerned look from her position nestled near Angel.

Spike jerked back and coughed. Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Well I don't know," Said Buffy.

"Anyone can wish it," Said Anya.

Angel stood up from the couch with a flourish of his overrated trench coat and strode to the front door.

"Pretty boy…." Said Xander under his breath. Spike snickered.

"Buffy, can I see you a minute?" Inquired Angel.

"Yeah."

Buffy slowly got up from the heavenly cushions with everyone's eyes trailing her.

"Who wants Pizza?" Xander announced boisterously.

Everyone just blankly stared at Xander.

"I do!" Announced Andrew, who immediately shrank into himself.

Angel and Buffy talked next to the stairs. "Who exactly are we summoning? I mean, if it could be from any alternate reality, we need to make sure we summon warriors." Angel Said. "Yeah, who knows. This could go anywhere." Buffy looked at the the ground and pursed her lips. Angel ran a hand through her hair. "Hey, the First is nothing without it's minions. It can't be that bad." Angel pulled Buffy close. "We can do this." Angel tried to be helpful. "Yeah but how do we contact…It?" Buffy helplessly tried. "We'll find a way." Angel assured.

Buffy and Angel walked back into the room and they both summoned courage to talk to the gang. "So we are doing it tonight in 1 hour." Buffy scanned the room and looked at everyone's faces. We need warriors, and people who can contact the First. And touch it. We don't know who yet but Willow, Angel, Anya and I will do some research on good alternate reality fighters. Keep yourselves busy."

A few hours later Willow had taken out her computer with Angel, Anya, and Buffy watching her making clicks and scrolls at the flashy screen.

After a while continuing to search for spiritual energy beings came across a peculiar thing. "What is…Bleach?" Asked Angel. "Oh! Bleach!" Andrew flung himself into the room, crash landing on the floor in front of everybody. "Bleach is only the coolest Anime series in existence!" Everybody actually took this seriously. "Tell us about Bleach, Andrew." Said Willow. "Well there's Ichigo Kurosaki, and he fights hollows, or Lost Souls, with his Zanpaku-to." Everyone in the room had come to hear this and not one had a seriously puzzled face. "He can contact the Spirits and see them." Finished Andrew. "And he also has a few friends such as Rukia Kuchiki and Chad and…and…Orihime Inoue."

"Well that certainly sounds like our bag of shrimp!" Said Xander. "Anya, can you summon these guys?" Said Buffy. "Why must I continue to explain my powers? I can summon a giant floating penis if I wanted to!" Everyone coughed in true awkward silence. "Okay, we'll summon him tonight and then who else? Maybe some one with guns and good fighting experience? Like, good guns."

"Oh my god oh my god!" Andrew squealed. "How about the Left 4 Dead people?" Andrew Finished. "Um, sure." Said Buffy. "So we'll do it tonight?" Inquired Spike. "Yes. Right now." Said Buffy.

The gang all went through the cemetery and met at the spot where they were going to summon the fighters. There was a lot of shifting as Anya stepped up on stairs they brought and had constructed a portal door. "Okay…someone wish it! Awkward…."

Buffy started. "I wish that Ichigo…?" Andrew finished. "Ichigo Kurosaki came to Sunnydale! And Rukia Kuchiki and Ulquiorra Schiffer…" Andrew went on and on. "Oi! Kid!" Yelled Faith. Robin cut her off. "It's okay, he knows what he's doing."

"…Orihime Inoue, Chad Sado, and Uryu Ishida came to sunnydale!"

"Also Francis, Louis, Zoey, and Bill from Left 4 dead!

"Your wish is granted."

A hole appeared before the group and a mass of strangers flew out of it, the anime characters taking flesh form. Everybody stood up and the aliens tried to attack the Sunnydale residents. This will take some serious working on to make friendship.

A/N: Please Review. Thank you so much for reading. I know this is different than most Fanfics but bear with, it will get better and better. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy future chapters! They will be MUCH longer. I promise. Keep me working!

MintyFencer


End file.
